Different Reasons
by xxLemmiexx
Summary: What if the apocalypse was a lie? What if there was a different reason for the feud between Michael and Lucifer? Lucifer wants a child. And he chose Sam to bear his spawn. Wincest, Mpreg, Slash
1. Chapter 1

**I really can not believe I haven't written any Wincest fics. Seriously, I should be ashamed. I mean, I have written a few, but I never found time to actually type it up. But this idea just came to me randomly one day in the middle of math. Lol, please be gentle. Tell me if you like the plot, and if i should continue this. So... enjoy? x]**

" It's all a lie." Sam and Dean both looked up to see Castiel standing in front of them, a mixture of shock and confusion in his normally blank eyes. Sam was the first to speak up.

" What?" Castiel took a deep breath.

" It's a lie. The apocalypse, the war, you two being Michael and Lucifer's vessels, everything. " Cas was looking at Sam strangely though, as if trying to see inside of him. Sam threw a quick look at Dean, who spoke up.

" Okay Cas, so what the fuck? Everything we did was all part of some lie? Everything we went through?" Castiel nodded slowly, but wouldn't take his eyes off of Sam. Dean ran a hand through his hair. " And why are you staring at Sam like that?" Cas blinked, and tore his eyes away from Sam to look at the older brother.

" Everything they said was fake, but Lucifer still wants something, and the angels are still trying to stop him." Well the brothers gave him confused looks, Cas breathed in and explained things to them. " You see, female demons cannot bear children. And Lucifer wants a child of his own. Why? I have come to the conclusion that he has grown jealous of you humans and your ability to create life, and nurse it until it is fully grown. He wants that. And since none of the demons that are women can have children, he chose a human. Sam." Sam's eyes grew wide, and Dean spoke,

" But Sam is a GUY! He can't have kids!" Cas merely looked at Dean in an, ' Are you really that stupid?', way.

" So he never told you?" When Dean didn't respond, Cas continued. " Your brother is a hermaphrodite. He has both male and female parts. Only, his female organs are on the inside of his body, and the male on the outer part. To make things simpler, Sam has a uterus." Dean looked over at his little brother, who looked away shamefully, his face burning red. Dean opened his mouth, closed it again, and then reopened it before speaking.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Sam wouldn't look at him. HIs eyes were closed to keep the tears from falling. How would his brother look at him now? As a freak? Would he be disgusted and throw Sam out? " Sam, _look at me." _Deans voice sounded calm, a bit hurt, but calm. Sam opened his eyes carefully, and then turned the face his brother.

" Because you'd think of me differently. I'm a freak, Dean. Of course I wouldn't tell you. I wanted to, but-" His words cut off. He was holding back a sob. He waited for his brother to scream at him, called him gross and a liar and how he never wanted to see him again. But instead, Sam felt two strong arms enclose around him, and pull him into a much needed hug. That's when Sam let the flood gates open, and he cried into Dean's shoulder, while Dean whispered words of comfort to his little brother.

Castiel had left already, having been on Earth long enough to know when people needed some time alone. Dean let Sam cry out his frustrations, rubbing his back. He thought it all over. The apocalypse was lie, Lucifer wanted to have babies with Sam, and he loved his brother in forbidden ways. Why couldn't anything be easy for them?

When Sam stopped crying, he pulled back and blushed. His brother/Secret crush now knows that he can have children, and cried on him ( Ruining his shirt ). But Dean just smiled at him.

" You okay now?" Sam nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

" Sorry." But Dean just continued to smile. When Sam looked at him oddly, Dean said,

" Secret crush, huh?" Sam turned bright red. He had said that out loud? Dean didn't look angry though. He looked...happy? But before Sam had any time to question it, Dean had leaned forward and captured his little brother's lips with his own.

It was the most magical thing ever. Better than...well anything Sam had ever felt. It was warm, and sweet, and everything he'd ever wanted to feel in a kiss. The feeling was most definitely mutual. Dean hadn't ever felt like this when he'd kissed anyone. Kisses were just...kisses. But with Sam, he felt so much more than that. If he had been standing up, his knees would have buckled by then. It was undoubtedly the most amazing sensation he'd ever felt. But it was over much too soon.

Dean broke the kiss, and rested his forehead against Sam's. His little brother's eyes were still closed, as if trying to savor the kiss. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Dean staring right back at him, green eyes twinkling with happiness. Sam smiled, all dimples, and then he remembered something.

" Dean... What about Lucifer?" Deans smile slipped off his face. But then his features took on a determined look.

" He won't touch you, Sammy. Your mine."

**Soo....**

**I 'm sorry.**

**That was just absolutely terrible.**

**.**

**I'm not feeling my best today.**

**Wait a minute, **

**What the fuhk happened to Cas? **

**Lol. **

**Does anyone else absolutely LOVE the name Lucifer?? **

**Like,**

**Idk.**

**But I love that name.**

**And Castiel.**

**Just so catchy.**

**I guess all angels have sexxi names. **

**'Cept for Uriel. **

**His name kinda reminds me or a urinal.**

**Sorry for those of you that like his name.**

**I just hate him in general.**

**Lol.**

**So...**

**Erm,**

**Review? **

**Reviews=Hugs from a certain blue eyed angel that we all swoon over.**

***Wink Wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! Thanks so much for reviewing! So, as a treat, I'm actually going to update this really fast. Here are your hugs from Castiel, as promised. .......... I bet you liked that huh? x] THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M! FOR OBVIOUS REASONS. Now, to the next chapter in my wincest story! Oh! By the way, this story is probably only going to be a few chapters long. Three to five chapters, so be exact. Gotta write more wincest, yah know? ^^ Enjoy!**

**Different Reasons - Chapter 2 **

When Castiel finally decided to show up again, Dean and Sam were sitting on the bed, kissing. The angel smiled to himself before clearing his throat loudly, alerting the two brothers. They pulled back, faces red with embarrassment.

" Uh, hey Cas. Didn't see you there." Dean's voice was a bit breathless, and Sam did a mental cheer on having such affect on his brother.

Castiel just shook his head at the two newly found lovers, while his mind was calculating. Now that Sam and Dean were together, they might actually be able to stop this whole thing! But instead of telling the brothers his idea, he told them something else.

" Lucifer will be here in two weeks." He stated bluntly. The brother's gaped at him. Two weeks?! That wasn't enough time to do anything! " Uh, I'll be back in a bit." And then the angel was gone again.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. " What are we going to do?" Asked Sam. Dean shrugged, before an idea suddenly came to mind.

" Hey, Sammy?" Sam looked at him. " What if, what if we- er, never mind." But now Sam was curious.

" What if we what, Dean?" Dean's voice was merely a whisper when he said,

" What if you had my baby instead?" When Sam's breath caught, Dean continued, " Would that stop all of this?"

Sam was stunned to silence. Have Dean's baby...? To be honest, the thought made him want to smile. Having a baby with Dean. That sounds perfect.

" I think that would work." When Sam had said that, Dean's eyes shot up to meet his brothers. All he saw was honesty, trust, and love in those beautiful hazel eyes he loved so much.

" But when?" Dean asked. Sam blushed.

" How about now?" Dean's answer has leaning forward his kissing his littler brother. Sam immediately kissed back, soft lips moving in sync with equally soft lips. Dean's tongue licked Sam's bottom lip, and Sam parted his lips eagerly. Sam locked his arms around his brother's neck as Dean's tongue explored the warm cavern that was Sam's mouth. To Dean, Sam tasted so, so sweet. He just couldn't get enough.

Dean's hands crept up Sam's sides and rested on his little brother's hips, and pulled him closer, so that he was practically on Dean's lap. The kiss deepened, and Sam tightened his hold on Dean, soft whimpers escaping his lips. Sounds that Dean found absolutely delicious, and wanted to hear them again.

Unexpectedly, Dean broke the kiss and threw Sam on the bed, climbing on top of him and reconnecting their lips. Sam's hands found there way into Dean's hair, though there was little of it, and his legs wrapped around his big brother's waist, kissing him passionately.

Dean ground his hips down unconsciously, and they both groaned at the pleasant heat that spread throughout their bodies. Sam thrust up, wanting more of the delicious feel. Dean let out a breathy moan, while his hands traveled down to the top of Sam's jeans.

He undid the bottom with a certain swiftness, and leaned back to pull them off his little brothers long legs. He bit his lip with he took in the sight on Sam's rather large package underneath black boxer briefs. The underwear left little to the imagination, as they fit like a second skin over Sam.

Sam was panting hard, and growing impatient. He sat up and pulled off his shirt, exposing taunt muscles under smooth skin. Dean nearly came at the sight. His brother was so... so beautiful.

Dean leaned forward and planted kisses all along Sam's chest, licking pert, dusty pink nipples before trailing down until they reached the top of his underwear. Dean then planted a kiss right on Sam's erection. Sam thrust his hips up, loving the feeling on Dean's hips on his aching cock.

Dean reached over and finally took off Sam's underwear, and gaped at the sight in front of him. Sam was HUGE. Like, really fucking big. Dean's mouth watered at the sight of it. Sam blushed under his brother's gaze, and squirmed uncomfortably. " Dean, stop staring."

Dean's head snapped up and he looked at his little brother, all flushed and aroused. " Sammy, your so damn gorgeous." He'd said it without thinking, but enjoyed the look of pure delight in Sam's eyes. But then Sam looked at Dean, and said,

" Why am I the only naked one here?" Causing Dean to grin and then strip quickly. Sam's eyes greedily drank in the sight of his brother nude, and enjoyed every second of it. Dean was absolutely gorgeous. Soft, tan skin stretched over hard yet lean muscles, and a long, thick cock. Wow.

Dean crawled over until he was hovering over Sam, and leaned down to attack his little brother's lips once again. Tongues wrestled, and Dean's hand drifted to Sam's cock, circling the tip of his finger around the head, swallowing Sam's wanton moans. Dean wrapped his hand around the shaft, and pulled up slowly, and then down again. Sam was in his own little piece of heaven.

" Dean, please." Sam breathed out. Dean understood, and pulled his hand away, looking about for something. Then, unexpectedly, they heard the flapping of wings and a bottle was thrown onto the bed.

" Er, yeah. Have fun." Came the familiar voice of their favorite angel. And then, he was gone again. Dean looked at Sam.

" Well that was awkward." Sam giggled, and then reached over to pick up the bottle Cas had thrown. Lube. Perfect. He held out the bottle for Dean to take, which he did, and Dean popped open the cap and spread some of it on his fingers. He moved his hand to that it was lined up with Sam's entrance, and then looked at his little brother. " Ready?" When Sam nodded, Dean pushed in his index finger slowly.

Sam made a face at the intrusion, but made no signs of it hurting at all. Dean slid the finger in all the way, and then pulled it back a little bit, and repeated the process. When he felt that Sam was ready for another finger, he slid the second one in with ease, Sam making a small sound of discomfort.

Dean scissored his fingers, stretching his brother. His fingers brushed against something inside of Sam, and his little brother arched of the bed and moaned, loudly. " Again, Dean." Dean hit the spot again, and Sam moaned. " Now. I need you, now." Dean groaned at the needy tone of Sam's voice, and aligned his cock with Sam's entrance. Slowly, he pushed in.

God dammit Sam was tight! He continued to push in slowly, stroked Sam's erection whenever he made pained noises, trying to relieve some of the pain.

Finally, he was buried balls deep in Sam's ass. The heat was almost unbearable. It felt so good around his cock. Sam was holding onto Dean's shoulders, trying to adjust to being so full.

" Dean, move." Sam pleaded. Unable to deny his brother, Dean pulled back until he almost all the way out, before thrusting back in. They groaned in unison, both loving the feeling of completeness that found it's way into their emotions. Dean set a steady pace, but one particularly deep thrust made Sam arch up on the bed and drop his hands from Dean's shoulders to the bed, clenching the sheets in his hands. Dean had hit his prostate dead on.

Dean smirked, and continued to hit that spot over and over, before he felt a familiar heat grow inside of him. But he wanted him and Sam to come at the same time. So he grabbed Sam's cock, and pumped it. A few seconds later, they came, and Dean fell on top of Sam, all his energy seemly drained out of him.

" That was amazing." Dean breathed out. Sam smiled, and said

" Yeah it was. Uh, Dean? Not that I don't love the feeling of you on me, but could you get off, please?" Dean chuckled and rolled over, pulling the covers over both of them.

Sam snuggled into Dean's chest and sighed contently before drifting off into a nightmare-free dream. Dean planted a kiss on the top of Sam's head before wrapping an arm around his little brother's waist and falling asleep, happy for the first time in a while.

**Yay! Hehe, how'd I do? Review! Oh, two more things. One, it really bothers me when people write mpreg stories and don't even mention the word hermaphrodite or anything. Apparently guys get randomly pregnant. No. It's is physically impossible for a male to bear children, unless he was in fact a hermaphrodite. Or at least had a uterus. Like, seriously. And the second thing, thanks to all of you who reviewed. They made me smile :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you totally wonderful people! Sorry I took so long to update, I had my ELA and Math State Tests these past two weeks. Thank God it's over. Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to my newest friend Emily, just because. We have such wincesty ways of communicating. It's awesome. And I've decided to make this story at least five chapters long, since there's a lot that needs to happen. But i won't give anything away. Soo...**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3 - Different Reasons**

The morning after wasn't as awkward as both of them had anticipated.

Sam woke up first, a little dazed and confused, seeing his brother in bed next to him. But instantly, glimpses of last night flashed through his head, and he smiled. It had been absolutely magical, wonderful in every sense of the word. Only Dean could ever make him feel like that. He snuggled into his big brother's chest, and rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean began to wake up, so Sam started to plant small kisses wherever he could reach on Dean's body. Dean smiled softly, and opened his eyes to find hazel ones staring right back at him. Shifted to he could face his little brother, Dean mumbled, " Mm, g'mornin'.", his voice thick with sleep.

Sam smiled at him, and replied, "Good morning, Dean.", softly. Dean's head turned in the direction of Sam's voice, pursing his lips slightly. Sam almost giggled at the sight before leaning up and kissing him thoroughly. The kiss woke Dean up fully, to say in the least.

The younger brother tried to get up, but was held down by Dean. When Sam sent him a confused look, Dean asked, "Where are ya going?".

"To take a shower." Sam replied. His eyes sparkled mischievously. "Would you like to join me?".

Dean grinned in response before letting go of Sam and jumping out of bed. Fully aware he was completely naked, he walked over the the bathroom before glancing back at his brother.

"You coming?" Sam almost groaned at the sight of Dean's backside. Dammit, he knew how tempting he was! Grumbling something to sounded like, 'Not yet.', Sam got out of bed and walked over to his brother.

"Why must you tease me?" Sam demanded playfully. Dean grinned at him.

"Because your just so fun to play with." They had both caught the double meaning of that sentence. Sam flushed and walked past his brother and into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Dean was fulling content just watching a very naked Sam walk around.

Sam stepped into the shower and under the warm water. He smiled to himself when he felt two strong, familiar arms around his waist, and a very toned, comforting body against his back.

They stayed there for a few moments, just enjoying the other's presence. Then, Dean reached over and grabbed the soap bar. He held it under the water for a few seconds before setting to work.

He ran the bar up and down the length of Sam's body, kissing each scar he came across, being uncharacteristically gentle with the way he washed his little brother's body.

Sam on the other hand, was in complete bliss. He loved how gentle and caring Dean was with his body, how his strong hands felt against his skin, how he kissed ever wound Sam had ever received.

He leaned his head back as Dean started to wash his hair. It was he was paying special attention to every strand, making sure each one was washed and cared for.

When Dean was sure that Sam had been fully cleansed, he quickly washed himself. Once their shower had ended, the brothers stepped out of the small cubicle, and wrapped towels around themselves.

No words were needed, so the boys got dressed in silence. Now fully clothed, Sam and Dean set to their normal routines. Sam grabbed his laptop and sat on the bed to start his research, and Dean sat on a chair and watched tv.

Suddenly, Castiel appeared in front of Sam, having pushed the laptop away and his head in front of Sam's torso. Sam, obviously freaked out, fell backwards on the bed and tried to push Cas off.

"Cas! What the fuck?" Sam shrieked in the manliest way possible. Cas just shushed him and then pressed his ear against Sam's stomach again. After a few moments, he smiled. Wait, since when did Cas smile?

"Uh, Cas? Would you like to explain WHY your listening to Sam's stomach?" Cas turned and looked a Dean.

"It worked. Sam is pregnant." Though they had anticipated it, the news still came as a shock to them. A baby...

Their baby.

Sam eyes teared up, and Dean had this unfamiliar sparkle in his eyes. Cas, feeling a chick-flick moment coming on, mumbling something about getting a burger and left. Sam looked at his brother, who was looking back at him. "Dean..."

Dean rushed over to Sam and held him. Sam returned the embrace, but instead of crying his happy tears into Dean's shoulder, he smiled.

"Our baby, Dean. Our baby. We did it." Dean took a moment to actually process that information before a smile inched it's way across his face.

Resting a hand on Sam's stomach, he whispered, "Yeah... we did."

**SPOV**

_Tell him now! It's the perfect moment!_ But what if it's too soon?_ Who cares?! Just tell him! _

**DPOV**

Should I tell him now? Dammit, I don't have a lot of experience with this love stuff! _But you do love him, right? _Well of course I do! What kinda question is that? _Obviously a stupid one, so tell him! _

"Sam..."

"Dean..." Both boys began, but stopped.

"You first." Dean said. Sam drew in a shaky breath. _This is it..._

"I love you." Dean stared at Sam in shock. Sam's face was burning and his head was down. _I knew it was too earl-_

"I love you too, Sammy." Sam's head shot up, only to meet Dean's smiling, relieved face.

"You do?" Sam asked. Dean laughed softly.

"Of course I do, Sasquatch." Sam smiled at him.

Dean smiled back before leaning over and kissing Sam sweetly. Things were beginning to look up.

**Sooo..? How'd I do? Not much to this chapter, just a day in the life of Sam and Dean. Well, how I'd like it, anyway. Nyehh.. hope you liked it Emily!**

**Love,,**

**Leena :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for my late update, I've been super busy lately. Not that this is super important or anything, but I finally got a boyfriend. Last Sunday actually. Soo.. yay me. ^^ Er.. Random thought. We still haven't kissed yet, and I know we both really want to, but he's really shy, and I just wanted to know if any of you had advice for me. I would appreciate it soo much. Thankies! ^^**

**Disclaimer (I don't ever remember doing on of these) : I do not own Supernatural. There is said it! But if I diddd... Things would get veryyy wincesty. ^^**

**ON THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER THAT I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT FORRR!**

**Chapter 4 - Different Reasons**

2 weeks later -

"Samuel Winchester you had better eat this horribly made soup or I will smite you into next week!"

"Damn it Cas that shit tastes terrible!"

"Do not blame me! Blame the strange bearded woman across the street! I requested that she made this..._soup _for you, and she did!"

"Well take it back then because I don't want it!"

"Eat it!"

"No!"

Dean sighed a his lover and his favorite angel fought. Over soup. He knew better than anyone that neither of them would give in unless he interfered. Dean got up from his seat next to the window and walked over to the bed Sam and Castiel were sitting on, Sam under the covers and Cas sitting next the him, and crawled onto the bed, settling down beside his brother. "Come on Sammy, just eat the damn soup. The healthier you are, the healthier the baby is."

Dean knew it was a low blow to mention their baby, but he had to get Sam to eat _something. _He refused to eat anything because he'd spent the last two days throwing up everything in his stomach. Dean didn't blame him, of course, but Sammy had to eat.

Sam looked up at Dean with a pitiful expression, but nodded relentlessly. Dean took the bowl from a satisfied Castiel, and scooped up a fair amount of soup onto the spoon, and blew on it gently. He saw Sam's expression soften at the caring gesture and smiled. Bringing the spoon up close to Sam's lips, Dean said,

"Now open up." And Sam's lips parted in response. Dean slid the spoon into his little brother's mouth, and tilted it, causing the liquid to slide off the spoon and into Sam's mouth. Sam didn't even notice the taste, too busy staring into Dean's gorgeous green eyes.

The faintly heard Cas mention something about going to watch television, but paid no mind. They were in their own little world, separated from everything else, only conscious of each other.

Dean continued to feed Sam until the bowl was completely empty. Then, he leaned over and kissed his brother softly. Sam was right, that soup was nasty. But the taste of something purely Sam blocked it out. It was over all too quickly, but the snuggling afterwards made up for the loss of contact.

Dean lay down under the covers and Sam cuddled up next to him, laying his head on his big brother's chest. Sam found comfort in the sound of Dean's heartbeat, and fell asleep quickly.

Cas chose this moment to walk into the room, resisting the urge to aw. That was Jimmy's fault. He sat at the corner of the bed, and looked at Sam.

"He loves you a lot, you know." Dean looked up, not expecting Castiel to say that. Cas looked at him then.

"Your the most important thing in the world to him. He'd do anything to make you happy. This baby is one of the happiest things that has ever happened to him. The other being you." Cas was staring at him with total honesty, not that Dean expected anything less from the angel.

"Do you think this will work, Cas? I mean, he's my everything. I can't lose him, can't have him impregnated with someone else's baby. And now that we really are going to have our own baby, I want to know if this will work. Because I don't want him taken away from me, and I don't want to lose this baby." Castiel stared at him with sympathy, but Dean just wanted an answer.

"In complete honesty Dean, I don't know. There is a very, very high chance that this plan with work. Believe me, I want you and Sam's happiness more that anything. After everything, you both deserve this child, and what you have right now." Dean could have cried at their little heart-to-heart, but he didn't. Instead, he smiled.

"Thanks, Cas. I needed this." The angel only nodded, before getting up and touched two fingers to Dean's forehead, sending him into a deep sleep. He needed it, badly.

But Cas had other things to worry about. Like the fact that Lucifer will be arrive soon.

Too soon.

**Sooooo..? Yeah, this chapter was really short, sorry. I don't wanna have you guys wait too long, so here you are. Review? Pleeassseee? Castiel will touch yoouuu?**

**Cas: No I will not.**

**Me: Pleaseee Castiee?**

**Cas: No. Only you are allowed to touch me.**

**Me: *Giggles* Oh yeahh... Sorry girls! (Or guys) ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blah.. Sorry for the late update guys! I'm going to use the school excuse again. Eh.. So, here's our chapter! The last, I'm afraid. T.T**

**Chapter 5 - Different Reasons**

Castiel was freaking out in the calmest way an angel could. Sam wasn't far enough into his pregnancy yet, and Lucifer would be here in a few hours. Oh, what to do...

"Cas?" Dean's voice, thick with sleep, came from the bed next to him. Castiel looked up to see the older Winchester son looking a him with a slightly worried expression. "You okay?"

Castiel thought about lying to Dean, but he simply couldn't. That would put Sam and the baby at risk, and he couldn't stand for that. "Dean...Lucifer's coming. Today."

Dean's expression immediately changed from worried to a fierce, unexplainable look. Castiel could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. "How much time do we have?" Dean's voice was controlled and calculating.

Castiel thought for a second. "Precisely five minutes." He told the soon-to-be father. Dean gaped at him.

"Five minutes? Are you kidding, Cas? That's not enough time to, to even wake Sam up, let alone plan a way to keep the devil from sexing up my little brother! What are we going to do?" Dean starting to gently shake Sam, trying to get his brother to wake up from his seemingly deep sleep.

Sam grumbled a bit and sat up. "What, Dean? I'm trying to sleep and resist the urge to-" Suddenly, Sam slapped a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Sounds of retching came from within the small area. "Ugh.. I hate you Dean." Came Sam's voice.

Dean just smiled shakily. "I love you too Sammy."

"Dean. We only have two minutes left." That was when Dean remembered that Lucifer was on his way.

"Uh.. Sammy? We have a bit of a problem." Sam groaned from the bathroom.

"What is it now?" Dean shifted.

"Er... Lucifer's gonna be here in about thirty seconds." There was silence. And then sobs could be heard from where Sam was, next to the toilet. Dean immediately rushed over, cradling Sam to his chest. "Shh... Sammy. Don't cry, baby." Sam looked up at Dean.

"Dean... He's going to hurt our baby. He can't hurt our baby, he can't! I haven't had the chance to meet her yet, and neither have you! Dean... Don't let him hurt her. Promise!" Dean let Sam cry on his shoulder while he held his little brother.

"I promise Sammy...He won't hurt her." Her? How did Sam know their baby was a girl? Wait, there were more important things to think about.

Forget thinking. He had to _do _something.

Suddenly, Lucifer appeared in their crappy motel room. Sam stopped crying abruptly, and went ridged in Dean's arms. He could _feel _Lucifer's presence.

"Brother-" Castiel started, but Lucifer began to talk instead.

"Castiel, I won't hurt them, so hop off my balls, 'kay?" Castiel, being the semi innocent angel he was, had no idea what that meant. But he shut up. Though, you could feel protective waves just rolling off of him. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Sam..." Lucifer's voice made Sam's blood run cold and a protective hand came up and rested on his stomach, and next came Dean's comforting hand. "Sam, I'm so sorry for all of this." That shocked them a bit. Lucifer was..._sorry?_

"Truly, I am sorry for this. It was not my intention to hurt you, or your family. It's just that... when I see all of these people and they have this little bundle of life in their arms, a proud look on their faces, looking at that bundle like they would give their lives just for it. I- I want that for myself. I want to hold my own little bundle of joy in my arms and be able to call it mine. To raise it, to care for it, for it to look up to and depend on me. I chose you because you have such strong blood running through you Sam. Your handsome, your charming, your smart, your strong-willed, everything I would want to be passed onto my child." After Lucifer's speech, neither brother could speak.

Who knew the devil could feel such emotions, let alone express them? Sam recovered first, and got up and out of Dean's hold. Rinsing out his mouth, which tasted like barf, he walked out of the bathroom, Dean following close behind.

"Look, Lucifer, I'm really happy that you want a baby, and I hope you actually do get to have one of your own, but you see, the thing is..." Dean decided this was a good time to wrap his arms around his brother and rest his hands on Sam's still-flat stomach.

"We kind of have our own on the way." Dean finished for him. Lucifer's eyes immediately went to Sam's stomach, and jealousy was easily expressed in his eyes. But... no anger.

"Ah... I see. Well, if you don't mind, could I, um..." Sam, realizing what Lucifer wanted, nodded slowly. He was cautious of the other's movements though.

Lucifer walked forward and placed his hands on Sam's stomach, and a certain light flashed through his eyes. Life was growing in this young man's stomach, and he wanted it.

Dean started to have flashbacks from a few minutes ago. _Dean... He's going to hurt our baby. He can't hurt our baby, he can't! I haven't had the chance to meet her yet, and neither have you! Dean... Don't let him hurt her. _Whatever Lucifer was doing, it was going to end badly, he could feel it. So as strongly as he could, he immediately pushed Lucifer's hands away, and Castiel grabbed the fallen angel.

"You aren't going to touch my baby. I know what you were going to do, Lucifer. Sammy let you touch his stomach, and you were going to kill her. But guess what Lucy? Your not. Not now, and certainly not ever." Lucifer seemed shocked at how Dean had managed to figure out his plan. "No, I didn't think this through. I acted on impulse. Call it... parental instinct." Dean had a hard look in his eyes.

Lucifer saw that this would not work out the way he wanted. "Okay, I understand. I'm sorry for wasting your time." And then he was gone.

Sam fell back into Dean's arms. "Thank you, Dean. If you hadn't stopped him, I- I can't even begin to think about what might have happened." But Dean just smiled.

"This is our baby, Sam. I promised I wouldn't let him hurt her."

**Okay, I lied. There's going to be an epilogue, and I'll leave the guessing to you. :] Reviewwww? I'll love you forever! Oh wait, I already do. Ah, just review please! x]**


	6. Epilouge

**Here's the epilogue guys! I'm going to miss this story quite a bit. **

**Epilogue - Different Reasons. **

"Are you guys ready?" Sam and Dean nodded, and the doctor put a glob of chilly gel on Sam's stomach. Sam shivered and Dean just squeezed his hand.

"Sorry, the gel's cold." The doctor apologized.

"That's okay." Sam said. The doctor smiled at them before moving the little wand around Sam's ever growing stomach. After a few moments, the doctor turned to them and pointed to certain spots on the screen next to them.

"That there is your baby's arm -oh there's the other one- and it's legs. And that is it's head." Sam and Dean stared at the screen in amazement. That was their baby. Sam tilted his head.

"Doctor, what's that sound?" It was a faint humming sound, fast, but clear.

"Ah, that is your baby's heartbeat." Sam let a tear slip down his cheek. Dean just continued to stare at the screen. Then the doctor asked the long awaited question. "Would you like to know the sex?" Both Sam and Dean nodded eagerly. The doctor smiled widely and announced,

"It's a girl." Sam and Dean both looked at each other, love shining in their eyes.

_A baby girl..._

_

* * *

_

"I'm going out to get some food, Sammy. You want anything?"

"Oh yeah. Umm.. Could you get me fries, a large strawberry milkshake, and a jar of pickles please? Thanks Dean." Dean stared at Sam for a second before nodding, grabbing his car keys and walking out the door.

In the car, Dean mumbled to himself about Sam and his odd cravings.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat on a park bench on a warm summer evening. Sam sat there, curing into Dean as much as he could, and watched the sunset happily. Dean was content just stroking Sam's tummy and watching Sam watch the sunset. The sunlight hit his little brother in the most beautiful way. Wow, cheesy much?

All of a sudden, Dean felt a little nudge under his hand. Eyes wide, he turned to Sam, who was watching him with the same expression. "Did she just...?" When Sam nodded, Dean immediately put his hands on either side of Sam's stomach and began talking to their little girl.

"Hey baby, this is your Daddy. You have no idea how much I love you and can't wait to meet you. Now could you do Daddy a favor? Could you kick again for me and your other daddy?" Sam watched his brother and lover talk to their baby. The sight made his eyes tear up. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

Then he felt a slight nudge in his stomach again, and could practically feel Dean's bright smile.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in their motel room, Sam on the bed while Dean got his cd player from his duffle bag. Grabbing headphones, Dean jumped on bed with his brother, and crawled next to him.

"Dean, what are you doing?" But Dean just grinned at him. Spreading both sides of the headphones apart, be placed them carefully on Sam's large stomach. Making sure the volume was at an appropriate level, he pressed play.

Immediately, Sam heard Led Zeppelin leaking through the headphones. "Really, Dean?" He asked, a small smile on his face. Dean put on a defensive face.

"What? Our baby's going to have good taste in music, that's for sure."

Sam just laughed.

* * *

"Dean, am I fat?" Dean looked up to see Sam staring at him with a slight frown.

"No Sammy, your not fat." To Dean's total bewilderment, Sam grew angry.

"Why are you lying to me Dean? I know I'm fat, and I'm ugly, and sexually unappealing! You won't even have sex with me anymore Dean! You think I'm disgustingly unattractive, and you don't love me anymore! I know you don't! And-" Sam was cut off when Dean's lips connected with his. Instinctually, he kissed back. Dean pulled back, and looked Sam in the eyes.

"Samuel Jacob Winchester, you are the most beautiful person I know. Your not fat, your carrying out baby, your not ugly, your beyond gorgeous, and your not sexually unappealing, I'm having trouble not jumping you right now. And you don't think, for one second, that I don't love you with everything I have. You and this baby are the most important people in my life. Don't you ever doubt that." Sam's bottom lip trembled and he flung his arms around his brother.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you, Dean." Dean smiled into Sam's hair.

"I love you too, Sammy. And I'm going to show you how much."

Dean then lowered Sam onto the bed, and proceeded to love him for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"It's okay Sammy, I'll be here the whole time."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

And they sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

A sharp cry rang through the room, and Sam slumped down in relief.

The nurses went and cleaned their baby girl, before wrapping her in a pink blanket and placing a pink beanie on her head.

One came forth and handed her to Sam, who stared at their daughter in wonder. He lifted a hand and ran his finger down her cheek, letting the feeling settle in.

She was finally here.

Sam passed her to Dean, who held her with great care. Dean looked at his baby girl. She was so... so tiny. He was afraid he'd break her if he wasn't careful. She was beautiful. Dark tufts of hair had begun to grow on her little head. She had Sam's nose, Dean's lips, and Sam's jaw structure. Then, she shifted, and opened her eyes. They were a sparkling, emerald green, just like her daddy. Dean lifted his finger and she gripped onto it, smiling at him. She had Sam's adorable dimples, and natural puppy dog eyes. Sam grinned. Dean was so screwed.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" A nurse asked.

Sam turned to her and smiled brightly.

"Yeah. Elizabeth Mary Winchester."

She smiled back. "That's a beautiful name, and it fits for such a beautiful baby girl."

The brother's smiled at each other, and the nurse filled out Elizabeth's birth certificate.

'Elizabeth Mary Winchester, born May 6, 2010 at 10:33pm, seven pounds. Parents are Samuel Winchester and Dean Winchester'

* * *

Sam woke up at two in the morning, having to go to the bathroom. When he returned, he was met with an endearing sight.

Dean was sleeping next to Elizabeth, an arm curled protectively around her, his head resting next to hers. Elizabeth was curled into her father, little fist gripping onto his t-shirt. Dean had been born to be a father.

As Sam climbed into bed next to the two loves of his life, he couldn't help but thank whoever was up there, helping them.

**Gahh! I can't believe I'm done! I loved writing this story. It was my first wincest, but certainly not my last. Thanks to all of you who supported me and review throughout this story, I love you all so much. Soo... tell me what you think! Review? :]**


End file.
